


The Trials of Ignis

by GunSmithRayBomb



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Friendship, He doesn't get paid enough at all, Random & Short, does he get paid?, poor ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunSmithRayBomb/pseuds/GunSmithRayBomb
Summary: Ignis should be fed up with them.





	1. Poison

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing for a fandom I have seriously come to love.

The cells in the sub-basement of the Citadel were hardly ever used. On this fateful day the cells were housing only one prisoner. The man lay on a lumpy cot on his back counting the tiles on the ceiling for the twenty-fifth time. He sighs knowing on the floors above, his fate is being decided.  
He hears two pairs footsteps echoing in the narrow corridor.

“Any last words?” A familiar voice asks.

“None at all,” Ignis replies. “Seriously Gladio, is Noctis planning on executing me?”

“No way,” Prompto answers stepping from behind Gladio. “We’re actually here to release you.” He unlocks the cell and Ignis exits with a stretch and yawn.

Gladio laughs, “I heard the King had to talk Noctis out of exiling you. They’re putting me on as Noct’s new food taster. For a while anyway. Just until the prince thinks you can be can be trusted again.”

Ignis groans, “He acts as though I tried to poison him!”

“That’s our Noct,” Prompto sighs. “Really Iggy, you should have known better.”

“I fed Noctis a perfectly acceptable meal. I gave him a hamburger and a slice of cake.”

“Dude,” Prompto laughs, “you fed him a garden burger and a slice of carrot cake.”


	2. Why? and WTF?!

“This is my friend and I care deeply for him,” Ignis reminded himself… for the millionth time.

He stood in the prince’s apartment knee deep in fluffy white foam. The melting bubbles were wetting the legs of his slacks. Ignis’s eye twitched. “Do I even want to know?”, he inquired stepping into the laundry room.

“We tried to do the wash.” Noctis replied flinging soap from his arms.

“We?”

One large pile of foam moved and Prompto emerged. “Hi Iggy, he chirped.


	3. Done Like Dinner

“There,” Ignis sighed removing a casserole from Gladio’s oven. “That should last you for a while.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gladiolus returned. “Thanks, Iggy. Don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“That’s easy. You’d starve if I didn’t come feed you. Either that or you would live solely on a diet of cup noodles.”

“Give me some credit!” Gladio returned. “I do not eat only cup noodles.”

“Really?” Ignis countered with a raised eyebrow. He sauntered over to the cabinet and pulled open the door. Several packages of cup noodles tumbled to the countertop.

Gladio laughed nervously, “Those aren’t mine I’m holding them for somebody.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. I may delete this out of sheer embarrassment.


End file.
